Project Exodus
by Silver-Sakura-Blossom17
Summary: Project Exodus was created by Tabane Shinonono to train a elite force for good to counter against any terrorize like the Phantom Task. OC Profiles, First chapter is publish soon. I don't own Infinite Stratos except for my OC it is own by Izuru Yumizuru
1. OC Profiles

Project Exodus: Subject 1

Name: Akira Miyuki

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Nationality: none

Infliction: Project Exodus

Bio: Akira Miyuki was a happy and loving boy until he reaches the age of ten his parents were killed in a car accident that left him as orphan. He was soon adopted by Tabane Shinonono to become part of Project Exodus an organization to counter terrorist threat in the world. While training and studying the concept of Infinite Stratos he met a girl who was kidnapped by Tabane Shinonono. When he first meets her it didn't go so well which results them disliking each other. During the years studying together they started to have feeling for each other.

Infinite Stratos: "Yuki"

Weapon: two energy drain katana, two smg, and combat knife.

Appearance: He is Six Feet tall, has black hair, and brown eyes. He wear contacts lens when in public and out of view from public he wear his glass.

I.S.A uniform: Standard male uniform.

Project Exodus: Subject 2

Name: Sakura Orimura

Age 17

Gender: Female

Nationality: none

Infliction: Project Exodus

Bio: Sakura was part of the Orimura clan but was the second weakest before Madoka was kidnapped by Tabane Shinonono as test subject. Her mother was the sister of the head of the Orimura clan. While training and studying about Infinite Stratos she meets a Japanese boy who took part in the project. At first they didn't like each other constantly arguing but through the years they developed feeling for each other.

Infinite Stratos: "Miyuki"

Weapon: energy drain katana, two smg, sniper rifle, and combat knife.

Appearance: She is five feet five tall, has black hair, and azure color eyes

IS Uniform: Standard Is Uniform.


	2. Chapter 1: We are going to IS Academy

**Hey Silver-Sakura-Blossom17 this is my first Infinite Stratos fan fiction and without wasting your time here is the first Chapter. **

Chapter One: We are going to IS Academy.

Location: Unknown

"Akira and Sakura prepare for combat," said Tabane.

"Copy," said Akira and Sakura.

"The match will commence in 10, 9," said Computer.

"Hey, Sakura want to make a bet," said Akira.

"Sure, Akira what are we betting on," said Sakura.

"6, 5"

If I win this fight then you have to where a sexy maid costume for the next two months, said Akira.

If I win this fight against you Akira then you have to where this butler suit for the next two months, said Sakura.

"4, 3,"

Both of you agree with this wager, said Tabane.

Yep, said Akira and Sakura.

Begin, said Tabane.

The second Tabane gave the okay to fight each they summon their katana and start an intense dual. After clashing sword against each other they are now in a dead locking with each not wanting to lose an inch from their position which result them winning or losing to each and force to wear an embarrassing attires. Akira and Sakura both have equal percentage of energy in their I.S. suit with 500.

After a minute in a dead lock they both retreat increasing distance between them. Akira summons his SMG while Sakura summon a sniper rifle which result them engage in a gun fight. Some of their bullets fired by their gun were lucky enough to hit it mark with Akira at 300, and Sakura at 290 percent of energy left in there I.S. suits.

Shooting and dodging they both ran dry of ammunition and switch to their melee weapon their swords.

In the control center Tabane is currently watching the fight occur below her and hear the melody of bullet and sword hit against each other.

Five minute of clashing katana between them both Akira and Sakura energy level reach below the hundred percent marks alerting them that they will have to use a put a final blow in order for them to win.

They activate there second shift form for there IS unit and attack each other hoping that it will help them win and get out of the bet.

In Tabane point of view she see two white flash of light flying fast as a comet collide together causing the dirt ground to form dust around the arena. As the dust starting to clear and the fighting calm down two figure holding hands appear from the dust.

"It a draw," announced Tabane.

"Well, look like I won't be able to see your nice looking body in a maid costume today," said Akira.

"You such a pervert," said Sakura.

"No, I am not it just you are beautiful and sexy girl. I sometime think that I not the right guy to deserve this. That you would rather date those rich boys," said in sad tone Akira.

"Come on you are handsome, and you are a perfect man any girl want to date that include me," said Sakura.

"Thanks and Sakura do you want to date me," said Akira while blushing.

"Finally, you ask me out and the answer is yes," said Sakura. (Kissing Akira in the cheek increasing the redness on Akira's face)

"Hello, love birds are you done yet? I start to think that you guys are going to strip and have sex or something. I need you at the control room for a briefing," said Tabane.

After hearing the comment Tabane made both of them blushing furiously. Calm down a little Akira ask a question out.

"What mission do you think we are going to do now, "said Akira?

"I guess maybe a stealing data from some country," said Sakura.

"Assassinate a VIP from unknown name terrorist group," said Akira.

"Alright time for briefing you two," said Tabane.

Your mission is simple and easy, I need you to protect two certain people that have enter in the IS academy.

Their names are Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono they just enter recently in the IS academy.

Ichika Orimura is little brother of Chifuyu Orimura the famous Brunhilde and he is first male to pilot an IS. Houki Shinonono is my little sister.

"Wait a minute, I thought I was the first male to pilot an IS," said in dumbfound tone Akira.

(Kick in the face by Tabane)

"Ow, is it really necessary to kick me in the face, I was joking," said Akira while lying down on metal floor.

"You stupid child don't you know that you weren't expose to world yet," said Tabane.

"Anyway, when do we leave," said Akira?

"You leave today and normally I would launch both of you to your location but since we close by the academy, you can drive over there," said Tabane.

"Finally, I am able to drive my Lamborghini car it just sitting there collecting dust," said Akira.

"Here the key to the car, by the way you are driving," said Sakura.

"Okay, wait what about our paper work to get in to the Academy?" said Akira.

"Don't worries I had Chi-Chan ask a favor for Japanese Government to allow in," said Tabane.

"Alright, I packing our things and we leave," said Akira.

(Scene Change)

Location: IS Academy Teacher Dorm Room

In the dark room lived a beast that has took part in eliminating entire armed forces around the world, including taking out the missiles that were aimed at Japan, before disappearing without a trace and won the first Mondo cross. The beast sleeping on the bed with pillow of her brother is Chifuyu Orimura twenty-three years old teacher at IS academy.

(Ring Ring)

Annoyed and grumpy answer the phone. This Chifuyu Orimura and you better have good reason calling me and waking me up.

"This is Yamada Maya; we just receive two new applications one with male and female assign to our class," said Yamada

"When will they arrive?" Said Chifuyu.

"They will arrive the day after the first day of School," said Yamada.

"Okay, now I going back to sleep," said Chifuyu.

(Hanging Up)

Snuggling, snuggling then falling asleep.

**Well this is the first chapter, sorry if it is short it just the first chapter but the second chapter will be longer then chapter one. Chapter two will may be publish maybe in a week or two.**


End file.
